darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Bestiary
The Bestiary should, in time, contain all the game's enemies. *Corrupted Angel Champion - Champions of Heaven who have been corrupted by Absalom & his army. They are more like Demons, now. *Ayfids - Female Archangels who have been turned evil by the ever-growing Corruption. Even as the new Dark Angels, they are still more like Angels than the original ones. *Sycophants - Male Archangels who have fallen to evil by Absalom's Growing Power. They have electrical attacks that even Death should avoid, when possible. *Corrupted Souls - Corruption created these Angels by seeping into their corpses & messing with their souls. *Vengeful Spirits - Corrupted Souls of Angel Champions. They are just a little bigger & meaner. But, still a minor threat. Demons *'Ashworm' (or Ashcoil) - huge creatures which lurk beneath the ashes of the dead in the Ashlands. The Stygian is the strongest of these. **Baby Ashworm - Smaller killable ashworms. *'Abyssal Rider' - Dark riders, the Destroyer's Cavalry. *'Broodling' - Horrid little spiders, the Demonic offspring of Silitha. *'Brood Guardian' - Large spiders with a hard carapace that must be removed via the Abyssal Chain before they can be damaged. *'Shadowcaster' - A snakelike Demon with sorcerous powers. *'Duskwing' - Giant demonic bats driven by a thirst for blood, they gather around Tiamat. *'Fallen' - Large winged demons able to fly, a twisted parody of the Angels they once were. The most powerful foes in darksiders. *'Gholen'- Immense creatures with flaming hands, able to rip up sections of road and throw cars. *'Minion' - Pack hunters who chase down their prey and attack with clawed hands, the dogs of hell. There are several types of Minion. *'Phantom Guard' - Demons who still bear their angelic wings, albeit stunted and useless, they form the backbone of Hell's legions. *'Swarm' - Earth's locusts, transformed into something terrifying, clouds of these can blot out the sun, considered Griever's''' pets.' *'Shadow Lurker' - Invisible entities resembling a large eye, often trap Tormented Gates. *'Trauma' - massive creatures, slightly bigger than a Gholen, Trauma posses gigantic crushing claws. *'Grappleclaw' - A troublesome foe, large and brutish, fast and deadly, can certainly take a dent out of your health bar. *'Goremaw' - Hand-like demon hanging from the ceiling *Maelstrom - Demonic sorcerers that launch large fireballs. *Legion Soldier- Fierce demon warriors encountered in Samael's Fortress. *Legion Champion- Powerful warriors who serve as commanders of the lesser demons. Undead *'Undead - The corpses of the fallen, reanimated by demonic power. *Undead Shield Lord - Undead in huge ornate armor, able to take massive amounts of damage using their armor. *The Jailer - Later in the game, t'his former boss starts appearing as a powerful regular enemy in the Dry Road. *'The Wicked '''- '''Those evil humans who were not taken when the rapture came, wander the earth in their torment. *Skeleton - Undead equipped with a shortsword encountered throughout the Dead Kingdoms. Not very strong, but numerous. *Skeleton Warrior - Lightly armored skeleton equipped with swords. *Skeleton Champion - Fully armored skeletons that use large clubs to both attack and defend. *Undead General - Large heavily armored undead equipped with a large shield and a spear that deals shock damage. *Scarab - Small insects encountered throughout dungeons in the Dead Kingdoms, can be instantly executed. *Scarab Hulk' - Large insects that use their shell to defend and uses a diving attack with it. *Suffering- Large, four-armed demons that utilise powerful melee attacks. *'Wraith' - Seductive creatures masked in shadow, they float on the wind, looking for prey to satisfy their hunger. *'Rot Mauler' - A hulking, putrid zombie that emits toxic gas and can take a large beating. *'Lich - Cloaked Undead that carry urns both as a weapon and a way to summon skeletons. Other enemies *Humans''' - Only encountered during The Apocalypse as they all died off after that. *'Crows' - If killed, release health souls for War *[[Construct Warrior|'Construct Warrio'r]] - Corrupted constructs that fight with stone clubs. *Construct Champion - Large corrupted constructs that have a large drilling hand *Corrupted Construct Warrior - Further corrupted constructs equipped with stone swords macuahuitl *Corrupted Construct Champion - Further corrupted construct champions covered in crystals *Construct Sentinel - Floating constructs that are invincible until they attack. *Stinger - Hornet-like insects that swarm Death *Stalker - large Feline-like creatures that attack Death. Enemies with uncertain names *'Fleshburster & Ravenous: ' zombie creatures that are on fire or absorb souls *'Goreclaw' *'Deep Lurkers' - swimming enemies that inhabit waterways of the destroyed city, particularly The Hollow and the Drowned Pass. *'Demonic Growth Serpent' (Demonic Growth) Category:Enemies